Rules and Guidelines For the Avengers Soulmate
by Tenebrous Prime
Summary: Ten rules. Ten. No more, no less. These are the words of one who only wishes to help you, the one who happens to be the soulmate of the Avengers. (One-shot made by an insomniac who ate too much cake please help)(Inspired by TKcloud9's Shakespeare Has A Quote For Everything)


**One**

Take a breath. One usually doesn't have to remember to do it, but it's always good to. Everyone always needs reminders at one point.

 **Two**

Know your next step. May it be to simply keep walking or to jump to the next big part of a project, always know you next step. You don't have to make a list. Just the one.

 **Three**

Watch the clock. That things gonna let you know how old you're getting by the second, so use it. Time never stops, so you gotta keep going.

 **Four**

Watch them. Watch how he moves, how he breaths. Watch how he laughs, how he cries. Watch how they he and smiles at you and how she gives you hugs when you're in need. Don't miss a second, for that could be the moment they may use their last. A soldier's never got time to sit and relax, even when off. The enemy's not going to give them that comfort.

 **Five**

Do as you're told. You're not the one with the super power or the super suit. When something's going down and someone tells you to run or hide, you better hightail it out of there. You may want to help, but you also must learn you can't always keep them safe. Help with the little things instead. They all need it.

 **Six**

Keep calm. Especially for the ones who haven't had it all that great. Everyone needs an anchor, and most of them have picked you. You have to be the responsible one so that this little dysfunctional family won't fall to pieces. Yes, things are going to go wrong. People are going to do things and others are going to get hurt, but you're the one who must fix it before they go too far. Keeping calm when things get tough is the best way to help them.

 **Seven**

Watch the troubled ones. They've gone though the toughest of situations, be it misunderstandings gone wrong or mistreatment to the extreme. Watch them closely and make sure you know how to confront them correctly. Learn how best to calm their nightmare nights and to stop them when they feel threatened. They're learning how to live again, so teach them how.

 **Eight**

Don't get stressed. Things will get complicated and you may feel the need to just drop it and leave. To prevent this, have some down time. Grab the girls and have girl's night. Grab the boys and start a prank war. Play tag or read a book. Take things easy for not only your's but their sakes.

 **Nine**

Remember, you're part of the family. You were the one to be born with all of these soulmarks. It doesn't matter if most of them are platonic soulmates, they're yours. You're not only bound to them by name but by soul. You feel their pain, their fear, their love, their happiness, and every other emotion they could possibly feel. The universe couldn't separate you.

 **Ten**

 _Love_ them. Love them with _all your being_. They may have done terrible things or have gone through them, but don't love them any less. The more the world has seen them, the more hate they seem to get, so give them what the world won't give. If you can't provide then they will _crumble_ under the pressure of the _hate_ and the _regret_ and the overall _colossal_ negativity of not only the world but their own thoughts and emotions. They need every _ounce of your being_ that you can give. You're the glue that sticks them together, the one to fill in the cracks that appear in the cement. Make them laugh when they feel down. Make them sing even when the tune is gone. Make them dance 'til the sun rises and play 'til the sun sets. Give them life and meaning when the world has taken it from them. Show them they are more than just a team, but a family of misfits and renegades that so insainly different yet _so infinitely similar_ that they couldn't be any closer. Remind them of the good times when it's dark and of the bad times when they need reminding. Don't force them yet pull them back when they may go too far. They all equally need love and you're the only one who can give it to them.

Love them, for family is only built on love.

* * *

 ** _Thanks to all of you who read my ramblings. It's 12:00 and I haven't slept well in days so this all came from me listening to_ Lost Boy _while reading_ Shakespeare Has A Quote For Everything _(really great Avengers Soulmate AU fanfiction by TKcloud9). Hope you enjoyed this random tidbit!_**

 _ **~ Darkrose Prime**_


End file.
